Mr Brightside
by connormacmanus'girl
Summary: I’ve never done this, but I’ve got to tell something. In the ninth grade year, Lynn Green moved from West Sussex, England. Her and I became very close very quick. But…she’s so amazing. I wanna be hers and for her to be mine, but I’m too afraid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Freddy Jones –let down sigh- or anything having to do with School of Rock. :P

A/N: …Enjoy!

"Lynn Green." I raise my hand lazily. "This is…you just moved here, did you not?" I nod and she tells me to stand and go to the front of the class. "Miss Green…please tell us a little bit about yourself." I sigh and stick my hands in my pockets. I let the ear buds dangle around my neck.

"Well…My name is Lynn and I moved here from Worthing, West Sussex, England and my favorite genre of music is 70s and 80s hardcore punk. I think that people don't know what real punk is and should stop pretending they do. I hate the system and the man." I sigh and shift my weight to my heels to wait for the teacher to take over. He clears his throat and instructs me to sit, so I do so. The blonde, spiky haired boy I am sitting next to leans over and taps my shoulder. I look and he smiles. "What?"

"Hey, Lynn…I'm Freddy Jones and Cupid called. He says to tell you that he needs my heart back." I sigh and shake my head.

"That is the corniest thing I've ever heard." I chuckle and he chuckles as well.

"You want to eat lunch with me?" I nod.

"Sure…" I say with a smile. He smiles back and looks fixedly at my eyes like I look at his. The person behind him taps his shoulder to pass a note. He takes it and looks away only to read the note. He scribbles something down and passes it back. I watch it trail to a girl with long, straight, one-layered black hair. "Who's that girl?" He pauses.

"My soon to be ex-girlfriend, Summer Hathaway. I've wanted to break up with her bossy ass for a few weeks." I smile.

"Then hurry up!"

"I just did." After a small beat, Summer stands.

"How could you, Freddy?!" She storms out of the room, probably to go to the bathroom.

"What did you do, Freddy?" The teacher asks. He shrugs.

"I broke up with her, that's all! I swear!"

"How long were you going out for?" Freddy pauses and says a year in a hushed tone. "How…long, Freddy?"

"A year, but she was bossy!" Mr. Hall shakes his head and continues to teach us. Freddy passes me a note and I unfold it quietly under the desk.

_I'm sorry you had to see Summer like that. I swear I was going to break up with her today and it wasn't because of you. I hope you still have lunch with me. : Freddy_

I scribble:

_I never thought you did that because of me and why wouldn't I want to have lunch with someone as cute as you? ; Lynn_

I pass it to him and he smiles widely after he reads it.

_Well, fine! If you want to go that way, then you're really hot. ;_

_I __do__ wanna go that way! I'm eating lunch with you, Freddy! _

-----

I throw my Dakine backpack over my shoulders and walk out with Freddy to the lunchroom. There is the girl that was sitting behind Freddy. "Freddy…what is that girl's name?"

"Tomika. She's…kind of a loser."

"Tomika!" I yell. She looks over at me and I wave. "Tomika, come sit with me!" She walks over and says hello. "Hi, Tomika. I'm Lynn." She sits next to me.

"Thank you for inviting me to sit with you. Nobody ever does." I smile.

"That's alright! If you want…you can sit with me every lunch!" She nods and smiles. "Freddy, do you want to introduce me to your friends?" They're a small group, but that's okay.

"Alright…this is my best friend, Frankie." I smile and he smiles back. He goes around the table and introduces everyone. "Hey, we usually go to a movie on Fridays, do you want to go to one?"

"The cinema? Sure…if Tomika can come too." I look over at her. "Would you like to go?" She looks hesitant.

"Oh, come on! It will be fun!" An idea dawns on me. "You…and Freddy can stay the night!" I pull out my cell phone to text my father. "Freddy, would you like to stay the night?"

"Uh…I'll talk to my parents tonight." I nod.

"I'll ask just in case, okay?" Freddy's smile is so charming. Now that I think about it…he is cute!


	2. Chapter 2

-----

I smile with my father, as I look at myself in the long mirror. "You look beautiful even though you're only going to the cinema."

"Thank you, father!" I spin slightly to the left and to the right so I can look at the part that I can't see. The fedora, blazer, skinny jeans, ballet flat combo works great for me. My hair is in a low ponytail that drapes over my shoulder. I give my dad a hug. "Thanks for letting them stay the night."

"While you're out, I'll be getting you guys some food, so if you want anything let me know, okay?" I nod.

"Call me when you get there, okay? Or…text me." He nods and jingles his keys.

"Ready?" I put up a finger and squirt myself with some perfume. "Now?" I nod and he leads me to the car.

-----

"I think you guys will like my da'." Freddy chuckles.

"Your 'da''?" I nod.

"Yes…my…father, okay?"

"No, it's okay. Call him that if you want. Besides…it's kinda cute." I giggle and see Tomika make a fake gagging motion. I laugh and she joins me. "What?" I pat his shoulder roughly.

"It's nothing…let's just get the tickets!"

-----

A light snoring sound comes from Tomika and I smirk. "Come with me…" I whisper. We walk out into the quiet hall and I press my ear against my dad's door. The same noise that came from Tomika emits from the door. "He's sleeping." I grab his hand and pull him downstairs to a small cabinet in the hallway. "Here we go…" I pull out a large bottle of vodka and hold it up for him to see. I shake it a little as if tempting him.

"Uh…I've never had alcohol before." I smirk.

"Just a sip, okay?" He nods and I pull out a shot glass. I fill it and give it to him. "Try not to mind the taste, okay?" He nods and I pour myself a helping and put the glass of potent liquor back. "On the count of three we'll down it at the same time, alright?" He nods and takes a deep breath. "Un…" I pause. "Deux…" I pause again. "Trois." I let the liquid tingle my throat and I can kind of feel it slither into my stomach. Freddy has a twisted look on his face as if he didn't like it. I begin to laugh. "What's the matter, Freddy? You don't like it?" He shakes his head and hands me the glass.

"That was…vodka?"

"Straight from Russia. We bought it about two months ago." I smirk and grab his hand. "Let's go back upstairs." He nods and we quietly walk up. He lays on the bed and sighs quietly.

"I'm…never having that again."

"Well, you sound sober enough."

"Of course I am. It was only a shot, right?" I nod.

"'Twas."

"Lynn…you…are so pretty, did you know that?" I smile.

"Thank you." I lay on my side propped up on my arm next to him. He places his hand on my jaw line and rubs my cheek with his thumb. He moves up and I move down only to meet halfway in a passionate kiss. He rolls me over so he's on top. He lifts up and smirks. "This is new. I've only known you two days." He whispers softly.

"It's not like we're going out. Just…friends…" He brushes my hair from my face and kisses me softly. "Let's go watch a movie." He gives me one last passionate kiss before standing and almost stepping on Tomika. I pick out a movie and bring out some snacks for us. He sits against the arm of the couch and I lay my head on his abdomen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the confusion of the "she/he" teacher in chapter one. I'll try to fix it:P If you see anything like that…review or message!

-----

Two years have passed quickly in this place. The eleventh grade isn't really as special as I thought. Nothing has really happened except for the occasional make-out (but that only happens when we get drunk). Summer hates me and we're competing for top in the class, Tomika is my best friend and a lot more confident, but my best best friend is Freddy. I hope he feels the same way.

-  
_Journal,_

_I've never done this, but I've got to tell __something__. In the ninth grade year, Lynn Green moved from West Sussex, England. Her and I became very close very quick. But…she's so amazing. I wanna be hers and for her to be mine, but I'm too afraid. It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? She's had one or two boyfriends since then and it tore me up and made me actually get physically sick. It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss. I think I love her, but I can't be sure._

_Freddy Jones_

-

_Journal,_

_I haven't done this in a while, but I have to tell __something__. In the ninth grade I moved from West Sussex and I became really close with Freddy Jones. A rebel with a cause and a hot one at that. We know how __that__ goes. But…Freddy's different. I think I'm in love with him. I wanna be his and for him to be mine, but I'm too afraid. It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? I've had one or two other bfs, but I only wanted Freddy. It tore me up. It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss. I think I'm in love…but I can't be sure._

_Lynn Green_

-----

Later that week (Friday), I got to a male/female sleepover that Freddy goes to as well. "Okay, guys! We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! Woooo!" Our already drunk host announces. The odds of me getting Freddy are high, so I sit against the couch with my knees hugged tightly to my chest and my chin rested in between them. It's his turn. He reaches in and I hide my face in my knees so I don't have to see the lucky bitch that gets him. I feel him stand, but I don't feel him move.

His knee pushes me over. "Lynn…let's go." I look up and he has his hand out for me to take. I get up on my own and he pulls me into the closet. "Lynn, we need to talk." I nod.

"Yeah, we do." He takes a deep breath, as do I.

"Lynn/Freddy, I love you." We say in unison. I smile. "Really?" He nods.

"Since the first kiss." I nod as well as "Fireworks" by The Plain White T's comes on outside of the room. "Our song, okay?" I smile and wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me close by wrapping his arms around me.

-Outside-

"How did that happen?!" Summer yells. They pull out another identical bowl.

"We rigged it. Look, we all know they love each other and they belong together. We're…just helping them along." They switch the bowls back and throw away the excess papers.

"But that's not fair!" Summer yells again.

"Get over it, Summer. They're meant for each other."

-Inside-

We're deep in our make-out session when the one minute warning is heard. I pull away and begin to straighten myself out. "Lynn…will you be mine?"

"This is gonna sound corny, but…I was yours from day one."

"Aw, how corny!" He coos. I chuckle and the door opens.

"You guys are done, I assume." We nod.

"Yeah, thanks, Zack." We exit the closet.

"So…what happened?" Marta enquires

"Not much."

"Did you two finally get together?" Tomika asks. I nod and they all cheer.

"They rigged it!" Summer yells out of nowhere.

"I figured as much." I smile and look over at Freddy. "And I'm glad they did." He pulls me against his side and kisses me passionately as the chorus of "Forever" by Vertical Horizon kicks in.


	4. Chapter 4

----

I wake up on the kitchen floor in my pajamas. I remember putting them on, but I must have slept-walked to the kitchen. I shake my head to get rid of the grogginess as I sit up. I rub my eyes and then the side of my head. It's throbbing slightly –A cause of concern if it were any other time than this. I stand and walk to the bathroom and, to my luck and surprise it's open.

When I come out, I'm met by two people waiting to go. "Two other bathrooms and you can't use 'me?"

"Someone's taking a shower and it would just be weird to use her parent's bathroom." I nod and manage to make my way to the living room where several people are scattered here and there. I spot Freddy on the floor and lay next to him. He sits up on his forearms and looks around until he finds me, then he lies back down. "Good morning." I shake my head. "It's not? Then what is it?"

"Morning. I hate mornings." He finds my hand and holds it with his own. I take a deep breath in and smell Freddy along with percolating coffee. I don't drink coffee often, so it's not something I'm breaking the door down to get. Freddy's blonde hair is sticking out every which way. My hair is slightly messy, but I straightened it the best I could. I giggle at his hair and sit on my knees. "What?" I shake my head.

"Your hair is so cute in the morning." He holds the front part down and groans. I giggle more. I hear the shifting of bodies and look to see a few dead looking people. I stand when I hear the light strumming of a guitar. My ears are pleased by the sound, so I find myself trying to locate it. I walk dreamily upstairs and into a plain, and from my own reason, guest bedroom. I see Zack strumming his acoustic. He only looks when I shut the door and applaud. "Oh, Lynn…I though no one would find me here." He goes to put the guitar away, but I quickly stop him.

"You know I love how you play! So play for me!" He smiles and puts his fingers in place. He plays "Simple Kind of Man" by Lynard Skynard. "God, you're so good, Zack!" He smiles.

"Thanks. Can you play?"

"Eh, more or less." I take the guitar from him and start to play "Mr. Brightside" (acoustically cause I'm cool like that) by The Killers.

"Did they make an acoustic version?" I shake my head.

"No, I wrote it myself."

"You're good, Lynn. You should stop by the school of Rock and show our teacher what you can do."

"I only picked up guitar, piano, bass, drums, and the flute for fun." I pause. "I was only self taught in piano and flute."

"I see." He lies back on the bed and I put the guitar away safely. "It's been so long since the fifth grade. That's when School of Rock, our band, was formed."

"That long, huh?" He nods.

"Yeah…I didn't really have friends, but the band made me get closer to people." As he lies, he strums chords. "Maybe we was makin' straight A's. But we was stuck in a dumb daze. Don't take much to memorize your lines. I feel like I've been hypnotized." He sounds like he's singing and talking at the same time. I stand and smile.

"You're a great guy, Zack. You've got real talent." He nods as he continues. "Can I hear it with the band sometime?"

"I suppose. Look, Lynn…" He sits up and sets the guitar aside. "I'm glad for you that Freddy makes you happy, but…what about me? I know we're great friends, but…ever since we went out last year I can't shake these feelings about you."

After a pause I say "But you said-"

"I know what I said. I said that I was over you." He pauses. "I was over you. For a month or two. It's…you just don't understand." He shakes his head and stands.

"Then help me to." He sighs and walks out of the room and Freddy appears in the doorway. "What's eating him?" I shake my head and stand.

"It's nothing, Freddy."

"Bullshit. Lynn, what's wrong?"

"I said it's nothing, Freddy. Just drop it!" I push past him and walk downstairs.

"Lynn, get back here! I wanna talk to you!" I hear Freddy storm downstairs and I walk out the front door, only to slam it in his face. He opens it after me. "Lynn! Fuckin' a! Fucking LOOK AT ME!" I feel hot, salty tears brim my eyes and spill over as I turn around.

"What, Freddy?!" I walk up to him. "What could you possibly want from me?!"

"The truth, Lynn! Just….tell me the truth." I weakly hit his chest and collapse into his arms. "Lynn, just calm down. It's okay." I shake my head.

"No, it's not." He kisses the top of my head.

"Why don't I take you back home so you can get some rest?" I shake my head in protest.

"I don't want to go home."

"Then I'll take you to my house." I sniffle and carefully wipe my eyes. He holds my cheeks and wipes my eyes with his thumbs. "You look so much more pretty without makeup, Lynn."

"You do too, Freddy." We burst out laughing. "I have no idea where that came from." I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a passionate kiss. When we pull away he gives a dreamy sigh. "What was that for?" He asks with a smile.

"I don't know. A thank you, I suppose."

-

I close the gap in the curtain I've created and go back to the bedroom. I lay on my back with my knee up as I strum the guitar and sing "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. Someone enters and I'm praying it's her. I see Tomika in her place. "Are you singing about Lynn?" I don't know if I should say yes, but she seems to have figured it out. I nod. " I can't believe you still like her. Why didn't you say something?" I shrug.

"I don't know. Maybe because everyone thinks that she and Freddy are destined for each other."

"You know Lynn doesn't believe in early marriage, right?" I nod.

"Of course. What does tha-"

"You will have enough time to woo her and prove you're better for her than Freddy is."

"You really think that I'm better for her than Freddy is?" She nods.

"I just know her and Freddy are going to break up. Freddy's stubborn, right?" I nod. Everyone knows that. "She wants to go back to England for college and Freddy wants to go to NYU and knowing both of them…they'll clash and break." Sounds logical.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Don't tell anyone what we talked about."

"Of course not." I smile in my head. I have to grab this opportunity.


	5. Chapter 5

-

-----

Okay, Lynn…Senior year's drawing to a close. Gotta tell him. Be cool, be casual. I look at my acceptance letter that I had memorized, the word 'ACCEPTED' flashing through my mind. I sit across from Freddy who invited me over. "Lynn…I…got into NYU!" I smile and give him a hug.

"Congratulations, Freddy!" I give him a small, yet passionate, kiss as I receive a text. It's from Zack, whom I told about this about a month ago.

_Tell him yet?_

I text back

_Just about to. Wish me luck!_

"Listen, Freddy…I got into Worthing college."

"Oh, that's great! Where's that at?" I take a deep breath.

"In…Worthing, West Sussex." His face drops.

"England? I thought you applied at NYU."

"I did…and I got in."

"Then what's the problem? Just go to-"

"No, Freddy. I've been dreaming of going to Worthing since I was three."

"Why?! You give me the most wonderful year of my life and then you just take it away by a silly childhood dream?!" That one hit home really hard. I break into angry tears.

"My mother –My _dead_ mother- wanted me to go to Worthing, Freddy! She always said I could get in and she supported my decision to go there whole-heartedly! Godammit, Freddy, you fucking bastard! All I wanted was your support!" My thick English accent comes back as I yell angrily at him. "You've spoiled everything!"

"Fine! Go fulfill your life dream like I don't even EXIST!" He yells. "See if I give a damn!"

"Freddy, you do mat-"

"No, Lynn. Just go back to your hometown! And see. If I. CARE!" I hit my hand on his cheek in a rewarding slap as hard as I can.

"It's over Freddy!" I storm out of his house and onto the walk where I, surprisingly, see Zack by his car. He holds out his arms to embrace me and I gladly accept. "Jones, get back in the goddamn house or so help me." Zack threatens.

"This doesn't concern you, Mooneyham." He begins to scare me, so I clutch tighter to Zack. He notices this and whispers for me to hold on, so I turn to see Zack land a punch to Freddy's jaw. I gasp a little.

"I…don't want to see you around her again, Jones." Freddy looks angrily at him, then me. He storms back into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

"I…don't want to see you around her again, Jones." Freddy looks angrily at him, then me. He storms back into the house. "Well…that went as well as I had anticipated." I collapse back into Zack's arms and cry. He wraps his arms around me lovingly and he leans against the side of the car.

"Why did he have to be so stubborn?"

"That's just how he is, Lynn. You know that." I nod against his shirt. I sniffle and he pulls me up to hand me a tissue. I blow my nose and he doesn't cringe or anything as he pulls me back into his loving embrace. I forgot how at home I feel here. I look at his lips. I'm so tempted. I momentarily distract myself by looking into his steely-blue eyes. Zack Mooneyham. Why didn't I see it before? That little glint of love –Real love- when I look into his eyes. I feel the corners of my mouth twitch into a wide smile. Being seventeen can sometimes leave you more experienced and more prone to epiphanies than others. "Why're you smiling?"

"I forgot how good you feel when I hug you. I'm glad you got into Worthing's with me, Zack." I wrap my arms around him and he does the same to me. He opens the car door for me and I get in. Right after, he closes it and the clean interior sinks in as I buckle my seat belt. It smells brand new, but with a hint of Zack. He starts the car and we drive away from Freddy's house.

I look out at the road ahead and the setting sun casts a pinkish-orange across the clouds and sky. "So…I feel good, huh?" I smile and nod.

"Like that first morning stretch in the spring when you've gotten plenty of sleep and it's Saturday." He chuckles.

"That's very specific, Lynn." I look out the window and say, "It has to be." I then look over at him. "With no details you can't possibly expect someone to understand."

"That's true." Then I get to thinking about Freddy. We both had extreme reactions, but that's how we roll when we get mad. "Thinking about Freddy?" I nod at the window.

"He's the first guy I loved. Of course I'm going to think of him."

"I see. I can understand why that was so hard for you then." He pauses. "We're all making sacrifices it seems."

"You've gotta make them in order to get somewhere in your life. Am I right?" He nods.

"Of course." We stop at a stop sign and it's so tempting to kiss his lips, but I kiss his cheek instead. He lightly touches the spot I kissed and looks at me. "What was that for?"

"A thanks for the brave knight that rescued me from the evil dictating war lord of death." He chuckles as he eases onto the gas.

"Why isn't it a dragon?"

"Too cliché." He chuckles again and I smile.

"You've never been one to go for the norm."

"Of course not. The norm is too boring." I pause. "How is it that I should be devastated, but when I look at you…I just feel so…happy…instead?" He shrugs as he shifts into fourth. He looks at me with a playful look in his eye.

"I'm not sure, Lynn. I just "rescued" you, we're best friends, we're going to the same overseas college. You decide." He pulls over in front of my house and I shake my head. "Then where?" I shrug in response and look out the windshield.

"Anywhere. Everywhere, I don't care!" He smirks as he shifts back into first and drives off. He puts in what looks to be a mixed CD. "I couldn't stop listening to this song once you left." Once the song plays he says, " 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts." I nod as I listen to the lyrics.

"I'm…sorry, Zack. I didn't know I hurt you so bad when I left you. I'm so sorry." He shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it. Now that you know it doesn't hurt too bad. Oh, Lynn…I know the perfect place we can go."

-----

We come to a stop at the most romantically corny spot I could imagine: A cliff overlooking the city as the sun's setting. "Wow, Zack. It's so romantic, yet so corny and cliché." He chuckles as he gets out of the car. I follow and he meets me around the front of the car. Zack grabs one of my hands and pulls me onto the hood. We get comfortable and feeling him breathe is making me more comfortable. "Geez, with how we're positioned you'd think we were going out."

"That's not fair!" He says jokingly.

"Aw, why not?" I say mockingly as I turn myself so I'm facing him comfortably.

"Because…I don't know!" He gives a chuckle and I look at him with admiration. I can feel a kiss coming on. Well…I hope… I pull myself up so I can reach better. Our lips come within less than 7 millimeters from each other and I can feel his hot breath on mine. I slightly hesitate and I think he knows why, so he isn't rushing. He's truly a gentleman. I lightly touch our lips together. It's a light and caring kiss as if he wants me to make the progression in it, which is a new concept to me. I quickly straddle him and he puts his hands on my hips as mine occupy his jaw line. I lean down to kiss him again but with a little bit more passion.

I pull away and kiss his cheek and forehead and we end up in an embrace. I realize he's crying a little bit and my theory is confirmed when he says, "What took you so long?" because his voice quivers. I sit up and wipe away his tears with my thumbs and kiss his cheek. I look him in the eyes. "I really don't know, but I'm glad I got here." He sniffles a little.

"Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

"Me too." I smile.

"Cheer up, Mr. Mooneyham. It couldn't have been all that bad, was it?"

"Actually, I'm the happiest I've ever been and you were the same the last time I kissed you." The puffiness of his eyes is slowly subsiding. "Amazing." I lightly kiss him again and it's a little salty from his tears, but I don't care right now. "Lynn…I don't know if I have to ask this or not, but will you go out with me?" I sigh and try to make a rational decision on the spot, but that doesn't work, so I just blurt out a yes. He smiles softly. "Youuu…didn't even think about it, did you?" I give a little tiny jerk of the head and move my head slightly to the left and the right before shaking my head. "Well, think about it."

I give a slight pause and a mock contemplating look before saying, "Thought about it. Still a yes." The butterflies in my stomach begin to agree with me as I look into his eyes. A cold breeze blows through and Zack's warm body isn't enough to keep me from shivering. "Do you want to go inside the car?" He asks kindly. I shrug. "Alright then. Let's go. As much as I don't want this moment to end, it's getting pretty dark anyways." I nod and slide off the hood and enter the car. It's still kind of warm as the engine revs up.

After he's done shifting, he holds my hand. "Do you still want to drive?" I sigh.

"I don't want to leave you tonight. Can you keep me company?"

"I have to ask my dad, okay?" I pull out my cell phone and dial Zack's house number.

"Mr. Mooneyham? Yes, it's Lynn. I'm kind of depressed, you? Oh, that's good. I was wondering if Zack could stay the night." I go into the story of what happened tonight. "Okay…Thank you very much, Mr. Mooneyham and I will see you in a few minutes. Okay, goodbye." I hang up the phone. "Your dad is so nice. You can stay the night tonight because it's a Friday."

-----

We pull up to my house (I've asked my father) and step up the walk with Zack following right behind. My dad opens the door and pulls me into a hug. "Lynn, I'm so sorry about Freddy." I nod.

"Me too." Zack shakes my dad's hand.

"Mr. Green, how've you been?"

"I've been good, Zack. Thank you for keeping Lynn company."

"What're best friends for?" He smiles and lets us in. "Can I get you anything, Zack?"

"Um…maybe two glasses of hot chocolate, a big blanket, and some good movies and we'll be good."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Mr. Green, I was kidding. I'll get it."

"No, you two can pick out the movies and, Lynn, show him where the blankets are." I nod and walk to the linen closet where I pull out a big, soft blanket. I then join Zack on the couch under the blanket as the unknown movie starts. The windows are letting in a cool breeze as dad brings us the hot chocolate. "Do you two want me to close the window?"

"If you want, I suppose." I say, trying to put on a gloomy act. I look at the clock to see 10:32 pm.

"I'm going to bed, you two. Goodnight." He kisses the top of my head and Zack's, which is kind of weird, but he always says that Zack is like the son he never had. He trudges up the stairs and I hear the little click of his door.

-----

12:16 pm is on the clock when Zack puts the first DVD away. He picks up the cups and walks into the kitchen to put them away. I follow and when he turns to walk out of the kitchen, he runs into me a little. "Hey, Lynn…" I slink my arms around his neck and he rests his hands on my hips, taking the hint thoroughly. He connects our lips in a deep and passionate kiss that makes me literally dizzy. "Is this really making you feel better?" He says while breaking apart for air.

"If it keeps you kissing me, then yes, it does." He chuckles and reconnects the kiss, only to giggle into it, which causes me to giggle as well. "This isn't working, is it?" He shakes his head and leans against the counter. "Well…come on, let's go upstairs."

"Should I be concerned for my virginity?"

"Should I be concerned for mine?" He shakes his head.

"This is supposed to be a comforting experience." I giggle and walk through the living room and grab the blanket. "I guess I'll be needing it, huh?" I shake my head.

"Nah. Did you tell my dad about us?" He shakes his head.

"No, did you?" I shake my head in response as well. We walk up the stairs and into my bedroom and turn my light on. He's been in my room plenty of times. He's visited and spent the night a lot. I jump onto the bed and land on my back. "I can't believe we're graduating in TWO WEEKS!" I sigh. "How time flies…" He lies beside me.

"You're telling me. You've lived here for three years, but it seems like a month has passed." He looks over at me and smiles. I return the gesture. "Thanks for the memories."

"You're welcome. Thank you, too."

"No problem." I stand.

"Pajama time." I sigh and pull out a pair of boxers and a cami. I undo my stud belt and my pants and let them slide to the floor. Boxers replace them and I lift my shirt above my head. I look at Zack, whom I've been facing the whole time, and his mouth is slightly agape and he swallows a large lump in his throat. I bend over and pick up the cami, but before I stand, I look up at him. His eyes followed me down and I stand up again, only to slip the tank top over my head.

Zack stands and takes off his shirt and pants to reveal plain blue boxers. Zack's pretty toned. "You work out or something?"

"Once or twice a week." I smirk.

"It's kinda hot."

"Yeah? Well, no matter how hot I am, we have to go to bed." I nod.

"You're right. Go ahead and get in bed." He obeys and crawls under the blankets on the far side of the bed. I shut the light off soon after and crawl in right bedside him. We get comfortable and he begins to sing me to sleep.

-----

I stretch and open my eyes and the first thing I see is Zack's sleeping face. I must've fallen asleep to him singing. He's still embracing me while he breathes with a smooth, steady rhythm above my ear. I smile a small smile and kiss him softly. He takes a sudden deep breath and pulls me closer to kiss me more. When it ends, I giggle and say, "Good morning, Zack." He stretches and nods, his hair sticking out every which way, with a yawn aimed at the ceiling.

I stand and straighten myself out and end in a gratifying stretch. Zack lies there for a moment before standing and stretching unlike myself. After I yawn I get out, "See, that's what you feel like." He groans, nods, and itches his head.

"That does feel good."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. Your singing is just so soothing." He smiles softly.

"That was the point. It was supposed to." I kiss his cheek and walk downstairs with him trailing slowly behind. I greet my father. "Good morning, Mr. Green." Zack says groggily.

"He's tired cause I hit him in the head with a pillow to wake him up."

"She got you, eh, Zack?" He nods and rubs his eyes, a desperate attempt to wake up. "How about a spot of breakfast?"

"You know I don't like breakfast." I say while peering around him to see bacon. "But I will take some of that bacon."

"I still can't believe you two will be leaving me for Worthing in about a month."

"Tomika, too!"

"Wow… It seems as though you went from newborn to eighteen in a matter of months." He pauses. "Now look at you. You look so much like your mother at this age." I smile sadly.

"Yes, father. Thank you. I miss her so much sometimes, but then I think and I know that I have you to take care of me." The two of us hug tightly. "I'm sorry, Zack. Would you like to join in on this family moment?"

"Sure." He wraps his arms around us comfortably and we stand there hugging for a few minutes. "I've got to let go, or your bacon will burn, Lynn." I let go quickly for fear my bacon will get burnt. I go into the living room to flop down on the couch when I feel Zack sitting on my back. "Hi, Zack. How're you?"

"Tired, you asshole." I chuckle as best as I can under his weight (he's not that heavy, but still). I feel for his hand and grip it. "Lynn, you're great."

"Thank you, Zack. You are too." I pause and feel the words about to tingle their way out of my lips. "Zack…"

"Yeah?"

"I…love you."

"I love you too, Lynn." I feel him lay the upper half of his body on my own. He moves his hand to my side, which gives me goose bumps. He leans down farther and kisses my neck softly, giving me even more goose bumps. I feel his breath on my ear. "I love you more than you think." He sits back up and sighs. "I can't wait until we get to college. We're all sharing an apartment, right?" I nod.

"That's the plan. I know the perfect place to get one, too."

"Good. Two or three bedrooms?"

"What? Why would we get tw-?" Then the idea hits me. "Ooooh…okay. We can get a two bedroom if you want." I smirk and find him giving me a devious, naughty grin. "I'll look some up tonight, okay?" He nods and gets up to let me up. "Two bedroom?" He nods.

"That would be…ideal." He pauses. "Or Tomika can just get her own and we can share a one bedroom. That would be like a dream to me." I smile and shake my head. "I know we can't, but after college we'll get our own place. A nice two or three bedroom where ever you want." I smile.

"Oh, really?" He nods.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Mooneyham."

"Okay, Miss Green."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this one is so short. It's the end, guys! –sniffles- I'll most likely make a sequel, though. Thanks for reading!

--------------------------------------------

"You seem to have this all planned out."

"Of course I do. Even if we break up, I still want the privilege of being your best friend." I smile and kiss him so lightly that it's like I didn't even kiss him. "Oh, come on. You're such a tease sometimes."

-----

"Today…is a glorious day, my friends. Today is the last day of our high school careers and the first day of the rest of our lives! We're moving in a week!" Freddy then comes up out of nowhere and it makes Zack get a wild look in his eye as though he is going to hit him again.

"What do you want, Jones?"

"To wish you luck at Worthing. I'm glad you all got in. And…Lynn, can I please talk to you alone?" I nod.

"Yeah, of course. Will you guys excuse me?" Zack gives an exasperated sigh. I lean into his ear and whisper, "Don't worry, okay?" I pull away and kiss him. "Okay? I can take care of myself, Zack." He nods angrily as I turn to walk away with Freddy. He puts his hands in his pockets as we walk away.

"Lynn, how've you been? You and Zack seem happy."

"Okay, stop beating around the bush, Freddy. What do you want?"

"To apologize. I was a jerk for not supporting you and I really regret it because I lost one of the greatest things in my life."

"Yeah, you did. You really fucked up, didn't you?"

"And I was wondering that if you come back here…that maybe we can hook back up or something."

"No, Freddy. You had your time. You fucked it up. I'm with Zack and he treats me…like I deserve to be treated. I…can't believe I ever broke up with him. You were great, Freddy, but he's better, and…I want what's best for me." His body language reads that he knows he's defeated.

"You know…you're right…the best deserves the best."

"Freddy…you're the best for someone else, but that's not me. Believe me, you were great while we were together, but…I don't know. And, to somewhat quote Rascal Flatts, and I'm not saying I believe in God, but…you know… 'God blessed the broken road that led me straight to him.'"

"Well…good luck in Worthing, Lynn. I hope you find what you're looking for." He sticks out his hand for a shake. I take it in a somewhat bitter manner. "Same to you, Freddy Jones. I'm sure this won't be the last time we meet." He winks and walks off. I watch him walk and he doesn't look back. I suppose what's done is done, so I walk off to Zack and Tomika, not looking back either.

-Fin-


End file.
